There are known endoscopes employing inflatable flexible sleeves for propulsion endoscope within colon.
Voloshin (U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,409) discloses an endoscope, which comprises an endoscopic probe, a bending section for directing the probe within the colon (steering unit), an insertion tube and a flexible covering sleeve or a sheath, which is coupled proximally to the probe. The bending section of the endoscope is located behind the probe. The sleeve is attached to the endoscope in such a manner that its folded section is retained between a cap and an internal spindle, which are located between the insertion tube and the probe head. When inflated, the folded section unfolds over a flange of the internal spindle and an inner portion of the sleeve is pulled in a distal direction.
In PCT/IL03/00661 an endoscope is described which employs a flexible inflatable sleeve, which before inflation is retained within a dispenser. The dispenser employed in this endoscope has entry and exit ports defining a transit passage through which the endoscope may pass. The dispenser is adapted to capture the sleeve as the endoscope is retracted through the transit passage in a proximal direction. In another embodiment, the dispenser includes an external sleeve fixed to the dispenser and this external sleeve is adapted to be extended from the dispenser when the endoscope is retracted so that the external sleeve covers the flexible sleeve. By virtue of this provision any contamination on the flexible sleeve remains within the external sleeve and does not contact the endoscope or any other objects or areas outside the patient's body. After the endoscope has been removed entirely from the flexible sleeve, the dispenser together with the external sleeve is discarded.
It is mentioned in the above reference that the endoscope is provided with an internal sleeve, which is also known as multilumen tubing, since it is usually fitted with appropriate passages or lumens as required for irrigation, ventilation, suction and for passing endoscopic tools therethrough. To operate the endoscope, the proximal end of the multilumen tubing is detachably connected via a dedicated disposable connector, or so called hub, to a source of fluid medium, i.e. water, compressed air and vacuum. A fluid control system is provided, which comprises an external control unit with a pump for supplying compressed air, a flask for supplying water and a pump for producing vacuum. The control unit is provided also with several pinch valves, which control the supply of compressed air, water and vacuum to the multilumen tubing and compressed air to the inflatable sleeve.
Unfortunately maintenance of the endoscope provided with the above mentioned fluid control system is inconvenient and labor consuming, since before putting it into operation each tube should be connected one by one with a corresponding source of fluid medium.
The other disadvantage of the prior art control systems lies in the fact that it does not sufficiently prevent entrance of contaminated debris from the body channel back to the system.